icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1946–47 Boston Bruins season
The 1946–47 Boston Bruins season was the Bruins' 23nd season in the NHL. The Kraut Line of Milt Schmidt, Bobby Bauer and Woody Dumart continued with their scoring prowess and all three finished in the top 10 league scorers and made the all-star team. The Bruins finished 3rd in the league and lost to the Montreal Canadiens four games to one in the Stanley Cup semi-finals. Regular Season On February 12, 1947, Dit Clapper played his final game with the Boston Bruins. Before the start of the game, Clapper was inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame. He was the only active player to be inducted into the Hall.Hockey’s Book of Firsts, p.25, James Duplacey, JG Press, ISBN 978-1-57215-037-9 Clapper had retired from playing the year before to coach full-time but due to an injury to Jack Crawford, was called back into service. He was the first player in NHL history to play 20 seasons in the league. Clapper's #5 was retired before the March 1, 1947 game against the Montreal Canadiens. Before the April 1, 1947 playoff game against Montreal, Eddie Shore is honoured and his #2 is retired. Final standings Game log Playoffs Montreal Canadiens 4, Boston Bruins 1 Having met the year before in the 1946 Stanley Cup Finals where the Habs defeated the Bruins 4 games to 1, the Canadiens would repeat the victory in 5 games, though two games were decided in overtime. Game 1 at the Montreal Forum saw the Bruins jump out to an early lead on a goal by Ken Smith. Bill Durnan would not allow another and goals by Toe Blake, Jimmy Peters and Johnny Quilty secured a 3-1 win for the Habs. Game 2 was a tight checking affair with a scoreless first period. Bobby Bauer scored for the Bruins at 3:02 and they held the lead until Ken Reardon tied it up with less than a minute left in the game. Montreal's Ken Mosdell was the OT hero and the Habs took a 2-0 series lead to Boston. Game 3 Game 4 Game 5 Player Stats Regular Season ;Scoring ;Goaltending Playoffs ;Scoring ;Goaltending Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes; PPG = Power-play goals; SHG = Short-handed goals; GWG = Game-winning goals MIN = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals-against; GAA = Goals-against average; SO = Shutouts; Awards and Records * Lady Byng Memorial Trophy: Bobby Bauer (3rd win) * Frank Brimsek, Goaltender, NHL Second Team All-Star * Bobby Bauer, Right Wing, NHL Second Team All-Star * Woody Dumart, Left Wing, NHL Second Team All-Star * Milt Schmidt, Centre, NHL First Team All-Star Transactions *Obtain Don Grosso from the Chicago Blackhawks and Babe Pratt from the Toronto Maple Leafs. *Trade Roy Conacher to the Detroit Red Wings for Joe Carveth. Gallery 46-47NHLExhBosOttawa GameAd.jpg|Exhibition @ Ottawa 1946-Egan-Clare_Martin-Crawford-Pratt-Henderson-Guidolin.jpg|Egan, Clare Martin, Crawford, Pratt, Henderson and Guidolin in 1946. See Also *1946–47 NHL season References * External Links Boston Bruins season, 1946–47 Boston Bruins season, 1946–47 Category:Boston Bruins seasons